


Still Got This Thing For You

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Humor, Nekoma Manager!Reader, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Kuroo and you broke up some time ago, and yet, neither of you can shake your feelings for one another. Being together at the summer traning camp does not make things easier either.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Still Got This Thing For You

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on January 9, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/155652678813/gimme-some-angst-ushijima-been-in-a-relationship). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: scenario where kuroo and his gf, who's nekoma's manager, have been dating for a long time and broke up a few weeks before the training camp arc, but they promise to stay close friends. they still banter and whatnot, and it's not awkward, but in reality they're both still heartbroken and they get back together in the end? (bonus if the third gym crew get caught witnessing them getting back together)

“So, I found out something _very_ interesting from the Karasuno managers the other night.”

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow and turned his attention towards you. Your eyes were cast upward squinting in thought, a slight pout on your lips. It hadn’t been all that long since the last time the two of walked alone at night like you did now, save for a few differences. Them mainly being that you weren’t heading home from an outing together and were instead at a volleyball training camp at Shinzen High, walking back after dinner to your respective accommodations for the evening.

Also, that you were no longer a couple.

Kuroo was not going to kiss your pout away like he used to, even though he’d always loved doing that, and wanted to do so right now. You also loved when he did that, even if you tried (and often failed) not to show it, and also wanted him to do so right now. Instead, he flashed a sly smirk your way.

“It has to be something good then, if you’re making _that_ face,” he commented

You huffed and then rolled your eyes. “Apparently, a certain second-year on our team made it seem as if Nekoma lacked a manager—specifically a female manager—when you guys went to that practice match against Karasuno during Golden Week. You know the one that I, _the female manager from Nekoma_ , was supposed to go with you to, but got sick at the last minute?”

Yamamoto did have a bad habit of “not seeing you as a girl” because you had been off-limits for as long as he knew you, and also probably because he didn’t want to get on his senpai and captain’s bad side. But even that was taking it kind of far.

“Yup. That’s something he did.”

At Kuroo’s less than apologetic affirmation, you dropped your shoulders.

“And no one did anything to stop him? Kai? Yaku?”

“Nope.”

Now, you stopped walking, Kuroo only coming to a halt a few steps later. You crossed your arms over your chest and narrowed your eyes again, this time at him.

“And _you_ didn’t do anything to stop him.”

He smiled almost sickeningly sweet. “Right again, (L/N).”

“What the hell is wrong with you people?”

That explained why Shimizu and Yachi were confused about your existence at the training camp a few weekends ago. Given that Shimizu was somewhat shy in talking to you at first and that Yachi only joined on as a manager sometime after that reunion match, it was no wonder that it had taken you until now to find out from them.

You let out a short groan before continuing on your way back. After a moment, you managed a wry laugh and shook your head.

“I don’t know, Kuroo. That could have been your chance to show off to your new friends that you had a beautiful girlfriend who also happened to be the team manager.”

This was the part that made it hardest from him: he’d gotten too used to you calling him by his first name. You switching back to his last name threw him for a loop, and he’d be damned if he didn’t admit that he missed hearing his first name coming from you. Pairing it up with the fact that he couldn’t agree with you calling yourself beautiful because it might have made things weird if he had was not helping.

Kuroo shrugged, hoping a bit of nonchalance would help him settle the ache in his chest. “Well, it wouldn’t have made a difference now anyway. It would have only been that way for a little while after.”

“Yeah,” you sighed. You still weren’t sure why you bothered to bring it up exactly. Anticipating that he would agree with a “Yeah, you’ve always been beautiful” before you both turn to each other in tense silence and finally admit that breaking up was a terrible idea and that you should get back together?

That was exactly what you wanted. Who were you trying to kid?

There was so much to consider at the time it happened. The team’s loss at Inter-Highs were still fresh wounds for everyone when the idea of all the third-years retiring from the team was applied like a block of salt to it. Studying for college entrance exams was something the four of you had to consider suddenly. Even though you all chose to continue with club activities, the thought of preparing for college made things uneasy.

You had a lot of questions, mostly: were you and Kuroo considering the same school? Could you even get into the same school? If not, would you be going places close to one another? Either way, would there even be enough time to see each other? And even so, could this relationship last that long or would you grow out of each other?

The two of you talked it over one day after practice, and after reasoning that if a split was inevitable later, it would be best to call it off while you still could and start moving on.

Sure, it would take a while to get over each other considering how long you’d been together, and you hoped that ache would go away soon enough. But you couldn’t even think about him without a heavy longing to try again settling itself inside of you.

The problem lied in wanting to remain good friends: you always made sure that you could say that your boyfriend was also one of your best friends. That made this hardest. Sure, your witty banter was still as fun as ever, but you couldn’t follow it up with a kiss to distract him when you felt like Kuroo was besting you. Nor could he hug you from behind after practice when everyone else headed out to the club room to change and no one was around to see, and you’d tease him about being all gross and sweaty. Now it was just regular conversation while you parted ways outside the gym.

Pretty much anything you thought you could do together as normal friends had turned into something intimate. Now these actions felt inherently empty, and it wasn’t going away anytime soon.

The conversation carried on either way as if all was normal. The hallways of the school were virtually empty and already dark, the only lights coming from inside the classrooms the teams were sleeping in.

“This is my floor,” Kuroo said. You stopped on the landing alongside him to say goodbye, despite you still having another flight to climb.

“Alright, good night then, captain. I will see you bright and early at breakfast.” You turned to continue up the stairs, but stopped yourself short. “Oh! Before I forget. You might want to give everyone a warning that I’m going to give them all a tongue-lashing tomorrow for their Golden Week behavior and I’m not going to show any mercy. Except for Lev because he was not present then and is exempt… this time.”

“Oh man, how long has been since (L/N) last scolded us? Two days? We missed a whole day, so this is a treat,” Kuroo teased.

You smiled and laughed along with him, not even realizing that the gap between the two of you was closing as the laughter subsided. 

It was like muscle memory the way he placed his hand on the small of your back to pull you closer and how you placed your hands on his shoulders, and how your lips seem to know exactly when to part for him.

“God, I miss you,” he whispered after regrettably pulling away.

You nodded, expression somewhere between relief and wistfulness. “Me too.”

“Called it!”

You let out a low groan while slowly turning your head; you knew the voice all too well, but a part of you wanted to validate your rising temper by seeking its source.

Sure enough, Lev stood some distance away from Kuroo and you, just outside of the bathroom door with his fists raised in the air. He turned, calling down the hallway as he practically jogged back to the classroom where Nekoma was staying in, “Yamamoto! Inouka! You both owe me Haagen-Dazs now!”

“I knew they had _some_ bet going on but I didn’t think it had anything to do with us,” Kuroo sighed. His tone was flat, probably from not being at all surprised by this kind of behavior from his younger teammates.

Your wide eyes remained fixed on the first-year as he disappeared back into the classroom, jaw clenched but jutting out slightly.

“I take back what I said,” you mumbled while returning your attention to the boy in front of you. “Lev’s no longer exempt.”

Kuroo only chuckled, taking your chin in between two fingers and tilting it upwards to kiss you again. It wouldn’t have felt right anyway for you to not reprimand the entire team as per usual, especially now that everything was back to the way it should have always been.


End file.
